sakura ni torawareta
by Maduin
Summary: ..not all people who are dead, are really
1. Prologue

The Tragedy- Sakura ni Torawareta 

**sakura ni torawareta**

  
  
_Prologue-_   
  
  
Clouds rolled through the sky like horses tramping through a desert, black as night and breaking the sunlight into fragments. Silver raindrops pelted from the clouds landing like shards of glass against the hard ground. Picking up, the wind caused the frail branches of a tree to billow gently, revealing a single figure standing beneath them. "Seishirou-san.." Subaru whispered, folding his arms gently in his trench coat, eyes distant as if lost in a dream. Looking around for a moment he noticed a single flower, falling gently on its own to the ground. He tilted his head, confused, as the other flowers in mid-bloom suddenly began to fall onto him. He looked down, eyes beginning to come into focus as he glanced at the glowing five-pointed star on the back of his hand. "What..?" he whispered gently.   
  
The wind slowed down enough to cause the branches to stop flowing as hard, and Subaru's coat slowly fell back against his back. Sighing, as if relieved, he dropped his hands at his sides again. "Just the wind." he assured himself, eyes falling to the fallen blossoms against the ground. Trying to fathom why the wind had picked up so much, he glanced to the dark clouds in the sky for answers. As if signaled, the rain stopped and the dark clouds lay dormant in the sky, like a black blanket covering the earth. Subaru closed his eyes.   
  
"Now that I think about it, you were never able to bring yourself to kill anyone," Seishirou's familiar voice echoed through Subaru's mind, in painful ringing. He closed his eyes, as a single tear spilled from his injured right one. Memories of Seishirou were painful for him. He sighed, and turned his back to the large tree, starting off, but an unusual crack called his attention back to the tree. He glanced at it for a moment. "My imagination is playing tricks on me," he thought to himself, staring at the ground for a moment in thought. "Stubborn, stubborn Subaru!" another familiar voice called in his mind, and Subaru looked up, very surprised. "H-Hokuto?" he whispered aloud, looking about as if paranoid. He closed his eyes again.   
  
"I am going to drive myself insane if I keep standing here like this, I need to go.. do something, anything," he whispered in a somewhat frightened tone. Looking around one last time, Subaru slipped off into the streets again, vanishing amongst the crowds of people in a matter of seconds.   
  
In a tall tree, a shadowy figure in a black trench coat and suit stood silent, watching Subaru as if amused. "Subaru-kun.." he whispered to himself, lighting a cigarette and watching Subaru in the crowds. Fuuma, behind him, leaned against the trunk of the tree. "He thinks you're dead, Seishirou," he whispered, a mixture of pity and amusement. "I know," Seishirou replied calmly, flicking his cigarette, causing a few ashes to fly off into the wind. Fuuma tilted his head with a bit of confusion, then smiled as if finally catching on. "You're going to see him tonight?" he asked calmly. Seishirou turned his head to Fuuma, peering at him through black tinted glasses. "Tomorrow, at dawn, tonight would be too terrifying for him. It's only been four or five days," he replied concernedly, glancing off into the streets.   
  
Subaru walked down the streets, turning corners out of memory, without looking up from the ground once, his black hair covering his face, and his arms dropped loosely at his sides. Distantly he looked up, upon reaching an apartment building somewhere south of Tokyo where he had been staying the past few weeks, in his search for Seishirou. "You're very kind," Seishirou's voice replayed in his mind like a knife jabbing into his already wounded heart. He frowned, then walked into the building and through narrow corridors, silent as the death which plagued his tortured memories. He slipped into his room in silence, falling onto the bed casually, and slipped into sleep almost instantly. The night played on, and he oblivious to it, slept in a sleep as deep as death.   
  
Seishirou dropped his cigarette and stepped on it lightly, watching out at the night view of Tokyo from his spot in the tree. "Tokyo really is beautiful at night, isn't it..?" he began, staring at the city's bright lights. Fuuma turned his attention from the people walking to the city, and smiled. "Indeed. You have any place you want to meet him, Seishirou?" he asked calmly, as if it were irrelevant. Seishirou stared at the city in thought for a moment, then replied gently, "Tokyo Tower." Fuuma smiled a bit, turning his eyes to the large tower tainting the night sky. He nodded, as if understanding. "Ueno Park seems more of.. a special place to you two," he whispered, eyeing Seishirou skeptically. Seishirou laughed a bit then turned his attention to Fuuma abruptly, "Tokyo Tower is too. Subaru-kun and I went there together once. Hokuto-chan said no couple in Tokyo has not been there. Therefore it would seem right that we go there, correct?" he asked amusedly, glancing back at Tokyo Tower in thought. Fuuma grinned smugly, then replied in a cynical tone, "Tokyo Tower it is." 


	2. Chapter 1~ Tokyo Tower

The Tragedy- Sakura ni Torawareta 

**sakura ni torawareta**

  
  
_Tokyo Tower-_   
  
  
The sounds of cars and trucks moaning through the streets marked the morning of Monday, the sky glimmering with perfect white clouds and the sun glistened through them like a burning flame. A single ray danced through Subarus window, laying its mark against his pale cheek, his closed eyes finally flickering open as he grunted in anger. His left eye seemed to look sorrowful, while his right eye, blinded and glass, kept its usual bland appearance. He sighed and pushed himself up, leaning against the back of his bed. He glanced around the room in silence before turning to the window, peering out it at the light emitted by Tokyo. Then, he glanced at a clock. "Not even nine am.." he muttered in defiance, contemplating throwing himself back in bed and going back to sleep.   
  
As if on cue, a knock rattled against the large wooden door. Subaru looked at it, skeptical. "Who would come this early in the morning..?" he thought to himself, climbing out of bed and walking across the floor. He opened the door, just a crack, to see who came. It was Fuuma, standing outside the door, eyeing him with amusement. "What do you want?" Subaru asked angrily, annoyed at having been woke up so early. "I came to tell you that it would be wise if you went to Tokyo Tower today," Fuuma replied in mock cheerfulness. Subaru eyed him suspiciously, "So your Chi no Ryuu can kill me? I told you I want nothing to do with the Earth one way or another, you should be satisfied.." he began but was cut off by Fuuma who raised his hand in protest. "I don't want to kill you. You should go. Now. You'd be wise to go," Fuuma stated simply before walking off again. Subaru, blinking, watched him leave then closed the door with a gentle "thump".   
  
Subaru started for his bed but was called away by an unusual feeling in his heart. He glanced back at the door for a moment, then groaned. "I'll go.. just to see.. seeing as death really sounds like salvation, more then a punishment.." he whispered softly to himself. He changed quickly into his usual wardrobe, black pants and a black shirt, with a white trench coat over it, then walked to his window quietly. "Tokyo Tower.." he said aloud, glancing at the city for a moment. His eyes fell on the large tower in the distance, and a smile glinted gently across his face. Sadly he ran his fingers across the fogged window. "It rained hard while I slept," he confirmed, nodding a bit in acceptance. Silently he stood and walked through the doors of his room, closing them behind him, not bothering to lock them as he left.   
  
"Is he coming?" Seishirou asked, leaning on a wall outside Tokyo Tower as Fuuma approached. Fuuma nodded gently then tilted his head. "Did something happen between you and him here..?" he asked calmly, as if expecting a certain answer. Seishirou turned to him. "'I'll leave that to your imagination', as I said to Hokuto when she asked the same question," he replied in a cynical tone. Glancing around for a moment he smiled. A single blossom flew through the air then landed gently in Seishirou's palm."I'm going inside," he whispered, slipping into the building, leaving Fuuma outside in a hybrid state of confusion and amusement. Fuuma simply nodded blankly at the air while Seishirou left.   
  
Subaru walked through the streets, peering the buildings over in quiet sensation, a child-like innocence hidden in his deep green eye, his glass one looking blank as usual. Fascination and anxiety filled him while he crept through the streets toward the large tower. He was most definitely curious to see what he was in store for. A feeling of warm rushed through him momentarily as he passed a building, causing him to pause. Looking up he noticed a strange formation in the clouds above, as if they formed a five-pointed star. He glanced at his hands again then shrugged it off as paranoia, and slipped off to Tokyo Tower.   
  
"Subaru-kun.." Seishirou whispered as he leaned against a wall. His head was slightly tilted downward and his dark glasses covered his eyes. His hair fell oddly around his face giving him a look of a man much younger then he was, and his trench coat flowed in the gentle breeze which filled the room. He looked up as another entered, and for the first time in nearly a week, Seishirou and Subaru saw each other face-to-face.   
  
Staring at each other momentarily, both stood frozen in position. Then Subaru collapsed in a puddle of black and white on the floor, tears flowing freely against his cheeks. Seishirou, obviously surprised, rushed to his side. "Subaru-kun, why are you crying?" he asked concernedly, his tone genuine. Subaru looked up, his face showing a mixture of disbelief and joy. He opened his mouth as if to speak but no words were able to come out. He simply hugged Seishirou with all his strength instead, still weeping. "Subaru-kun?" Again, Seishirou sounded lost, but he felt himself hug Subaru back, and he suddenly understood that Subaru was happy to see him. He smiled, hugging the younger and much smaller man tightly. "Subaru-kun." he said in a soft voice, mysterious. Subaru wiped his eyes quickly, upset at his sudden outburst. "Seishirou-san, how..? How are you here?" he asked, confused. Seishirou simply smiled, and shook his head from side to side. "That's not for now." he whispered. Subaru blinked, lost, then glared. "Tell me now!" he demanded in a stern voice. Seishirou looked amused. "If you must know, I survived. Barely, but I did. It's taken me this much time to heal, with several different medicines at my aid. You see,.. you.. no, I, was off aim. Therefore I missed the heart. I was badly injured, and I have a scar, but I survived. Are you angry?" he muttered, blinking in confusion from Subaru's quick expression change, from confused to a blank look.   
  
"No. I'm not mad.." Subaru started, closing his eyes, still sitting on his knees against the floor. Seishirou smiled and hugged Subaru against him, whispering something softly, unaudible. Subaru blinked. "I didn't hear you, Seishirou-san," he whispered gently in response, trying to keep his tone from revealing his overwhelming joy. Seishirou kissed Subaru's forehead. "Don't worry about it," he replied. Subaru blinked, then was struck. "Seishirou.. what you said to me.. when.." he began, but Seishirou cut him off. "I love you, I said. You don't believe me?" he replied casually, as if it were nothing. Subaru blinked, surprised to hear him say such a phrase. "I'm not sure.." he began, again being cut off. "When my mother died, she told me that I would be killed by the one I loved the most. I told her I couldn't love, and she said she thought that too, until she met me. I was surprised, to say the least. Yes, I killed my mother if that's what you're wondering," he examined Subarus confused expression, "but when I met you I understood. It took me a long time to accept it, but as time flows, one grows to understand themself better. You see, I knew that it was you, when we met. I knew it was you who I would love..and when Hokuto died, she told me only you could kill me, and only I could kill you.." he paused, then finished, "and that there was no living creature who could not love..no, was not given the chance to love." Subaru looked struck. Unable to respond, he sat on his knees lost. Seishirou simply smiled at him. "Everyone asks, 'Did something happen between you and him here?' when I said I wanted to meet you here. And I say, 'I'll leave that to your imagination.' Do you remember that?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Numbly, Subaru nodded, his cheek slightly lighting up a pale pink. "Ah-ha! I haven't seen you blush in how many years now?" He grinned widely at Subaru's obvious embarassment, "Why are you so embarassed though? Nothing really happened, you know." Subaru shook his head. "Maybe I wanted something to happen?" he replied, blandly.   
  
"Did you?" Seishirou asked.   
"'I'll leave that to your imagination.'"   
"Using my own phrases against me."   
"Clever of you to say such a thing."   
"Will you not answer?"   
"For me to keep to myself."   
  
Subaru stood up, dusting the dirt from the floor off himself, and sighed softly. Seishirou smiled and pulled Subaru back down again. Clumsily, Subaru fell toward the floor, but landed against Seishirou. Blushing he started to recoil but was stopped by Seishirou who pulled him closer. "So shy, even now," he laughed, and dusted Subaru off. Subaru looked appalled at Seishirou. Seishirou, in response, smiled and brushes his lips across Subaru's. "It's already nightfall," Seishirou began, eyeing Subaru who simply stared off in a trance at the wall. "They're closing, you'll want to leave.." he began.   
  
"Would I?"   
"I don't know."   
"Do you want to stay with me, here?" Subaru's question was half mockery as he stood.   
"Maybe I do."   
Surprised, Subaru blinked to Seishirou, "Do you?"   
"I do. Stay with me, tonight. Please."   
  
Still not quite trusting, Subaru eyed him suspiciously. However the strange glint of truth in Seishirou's eyes seemed to tell Subaru he wasn't up to something, and a voice in Subaru's head told him to stay. So he sat down, knees pulled up a bit, arms wrapped around them, watching Seishirou gently with confusion. He shivered once then blinked at the unusual silence. "Do.. you have something you want to talk about?" he inquired softly, eyeing Seishirou searchingly. Seishirou, however, was staring distantly into the darkness. "You said you wanted me to kill you. I don't quite understand that, Subaru-kun.." he started, turning to Subaru with curiousity. Subaru blinked then looked down, his eyes going distant. "I wanted to annoy you. That look.. of utter disgust in your eyes that day.. as if I wasn't worth killing.. I wanted to become strong enough to prove to you I was.." Subaru replied, staring at the ground distantly, his voice shakey and unsure. Seishirou blinked, then smiled. "I didn't want to kill you, though, Subaru-kun. You understand now, right? At least, I hope you do," Seishirou replied, looking distant again.   
  
Subaru nodded, standing up to lean against a wall. "Hokuto-chan, let's go get a parfait," a voice said in his mind, and he smiled, closing his eyes. "Sei-chan, you are paying," Hokuto's voice replied firmly, as if she were upset. Subaru opened his eyes slightly, "Seishirou-san, do you remember.." he started, but didn't finish his sentence. Instead he was interrupted, "Of course. I would never let my future sister-in-law pay for the parfait," Seishirou's voice whispered in reply to Hokuto. Subaru shook his head. Seishirou looked up, trying to decipher the unusual sadness on Subaru's face. "What is it?" he questioned calmly. "'Of course. I would never let my future sister-in-law pay for the parfait,'" Subaru replied, looking up to Seishirou unsurely. Seishirou grinned. "Memories, lovely aren't they? I actually would like a parfait now.." Seishirou replied, blinking down at his stomach, then smiled a bit. Subaru blinked. "But they closed.." he whispered. Seishirou nodded to him. "Tomorrow, maybe?" he questioned, watching Subaru sit back down. "I could talk to you forever, Subaru-kun, and it would feel like a day. You're the only person who can do that to me, you know," Seishirou said in slight satisfaction. Subaru, amused, turned to him, "You can, hm? But it's getting late, and I was woken up quite early. I want to sleep," Subaru replied. Seishirou nodded sincerely. "Go to sleep, then," he whispered. Subaru looked skeptical, eyeing him intently as if pleading for an answer. In response, Seishirou simply smiled, though it seemed more false then real.   
  
Subaru sprawled out on the floor, wrapped in his trench coat, head laying against his arm for a moment, watching Seishirou. "You're not going to sleep, too?" he asked, confused. Seishirou laughed a bit, "I'll sleep when I am tired." Then he took off his coat and curled it up, handing it to Subaru to use as a pillow. Subaru blinked, still very confused by the sudden streak of kindness shown. Then he took the coat and laid his head against it. For a while, Seishirou stared out at the shadows in silence, then turned to Subaru who had slipped into sleep's embrace. He smiled at him, and shook his head lightly. "If only I understood.." he whispered to himself, watching Subaru sleep still. Then he leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes. "Sleep.. the only real salvation.." he thought to himself as his consciousness faded away into a dark dreamland.   
  
Subaru roused to the sound of glass shattering, and opened his eyes quickly to spot Seishirou, who had apparently tripped on Subaru himself. Seishirou was sitting amongst glass shards, each one seeming to glimmer around him. Subaru blinked, turning his head to one side, as if surprised that it was not a dream he experianced, and Seishirou really was alive. He smiled at the thought for it brought him a strange comfort. "I have a request of you, Subaru-kun," Seishirou began, eyeing the younger man with genuine curiousity. Subaru blinked curiously up at Seishirou, sitting up blandly with a blank look on his face. "What is it?" he replied. "I want a rematch," Seishirou stated simply, watching Subaru's expression turn to one of shock. Seishirou simply grinned. "Tomorrow at noon?" he asked calmly. Subaru, looking panicked, could only nod in reply to such a strange request. "I had wished.. for you to kill me.." a voice in his mind whispered. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm going home now, Seishirou-san," he whispered faintly, standing up in a quick bound, and slipping out the door in a flash, silent. Seishirou made no gesture to follow, just smiled after Subaru. "You haven't changed a bit, Subaru-kun.." he said to himself, smiling still. Then, he walked out the doors, following the winding streets in silence. 


	3. Chapter 2~ Call Me Four

The Tragedy- Sakura ni Torawareta 

**sakura ni torawareta**

  
  
_Call Me Four-_   
  
  
Subaru and Kamui stood atop a large building, silently watching the sunrise over the city's frame, both of them as pale figures adding to the perfection of the image. Subaru's black hair billowed lightly, his trench coat following suite, while Kamui's hair simply swayed and his white shirt waved about in the light wind. A spectacle, those two were. Subaru turned to Kamui, half out of concern, half out of curiousity as to why the younger man had appeared so suddenly before him, without a single recollection as to why he himself had come. Kamui turned his face to Subaru's, his eyes faint, lifeless in the dimness of the shadows. Subaru looked struck, and turned his head to one side, surprised by the sudden look of death in Kamui's usually expressive eyes. "Kamui? What on earth.." he began but stopped when Kamui lifted his right hand to silence him. Even though he was smaller, Kamui still held quite a bit of power in his dark gaze. "I may not be a dreamgazer, and the future may not come to me in my dreams, but even now I can see the death of my companions in their eyes. You're not going to die on me, are you, Subaru?" Kamui whispered, eyeing Subaru suspiciously as if to accuse him of thinking about it. Subaru started for a moment, surprised still more by Kamui's blunt revelation, "Why would I die?" Subaru asked out of curiousity.   
  
A few moments seemed like hours as Kamui gazed silently at the city, without responding to Subaru's question. Then he turned his head up and sighed, "Subaru, I know you're going to fight Seishirou today.. and I know the end result," Kamui whispered, eyeing the ground. Subaru smiled a bit shyly, looking down at the cracked ground, then laughed, "Kamui, if I'm going to die, I'd at least like to die at the hands of the one I love.." he began and Kamui glared accusingly. "You better not leave me!" Kamui hissed in defiance at Subaru, turning away, obviously struck. Subaru, unable to reply, simply gawked at the younger man in surprise. "Kamui, you know that my heart is Seishirou's, why are you so upset that I wish that only he kill me?" he asked a bit concerned, watching Kamui's growing angst with unusual curiousity. Kamui glared at the cement beneath his feet, the usual scowl spreading across his lips. "Too young," Subaru thought, "to be so cold."   
  
Subaru continued to watch his friend with genuine disbelief and confusion, while Kamui simply stared scowling to the cement, his eyes alive with the fires of hatred, mixed with hints of compassion and disbelief. "Subaru is going to die," he thought, staring some more to the ground. He turned to Subaru, his scowl drifting into a look of sadness. He ran his fingers over Subaru's pale cheek, and started away. "Where are you going? I want to know why you're angry about this.." Subaru questioned, eyeing Kamui who stopped and stared, again, at the ground. "My childhood friends are gone. The people who understood me have left. Now you, too, are leaving. I don't know where to go from here. I don't know what to do.." Kamui frowned at the ground in agony, the thought of being alone eating at his brain like a squirrel would a peanut. Subaru blinked, not sure how to respond to Kamui's statement, then began. "Kamui.. even if your friends are dead they are with you. You also have the Dragons of the Heavens with you, and no matter where I go, or what I do, I am always here for you," he purred, hoping to soothe Kamui's pain in a single statement.   
  
Kamui frowned and turned to Subaru, waving a hand in good-bye, then walked off across the building, hoping from one tall structure to another, his own thoughts lost in the wind, leaving Subaru there to question his own motives. "Kamui seems so upset. Why?" Subaru thought to himself, eyeing the ground where Kamui had stood. Fuuma, as if on cue, walked out from the shadows, smiling at his gemini star's fading image in the distance then turned to Subaru, smirking slightly. "He's in love with you. He doesn't quite understand it, he's never loved another man," Fuuma mentioned as he walked to Subaru's side. "But.. Kamui knows I love Seishirou," Subaru replied in an agonized tone, tortured by the thought of causing his friend pain. Fuuma smiled, "He knows your fate, and Seishirou's. He knows the result of your battle this afternoon, as do I," Fuuma pressed, determined to upset Subaru in some way. Subaru, calm as ever, stood from the rooftop and eyed the still rising sun. "So do I.." he frowned some. He knew he couldn't kill Seishirou, and he knew Seishirou would feel no regret in killing him. At least he thought he knew.   
  
Meanwhile Seishirou stood infront of the large Sakura Barrow, eyeing it with a bit of mischief, speaking as if to a person and not a tree. "You want him as much as I do, don't you? He's mine, you can't have this one, be satisfied with what you have!" he hissed, angry at the trees waving arms in dismissle of his request. Seishirou kicked some sakura petals in frustration then started, surprised at his own display of annoyance in such a manner. He stopped for a moment. "Only you, Sakurazukamori, can upset him and fluster him into confusion. Naturally he has an impact on you as well," purred a soft feminine voice. Seishirou turned his eyes to his left to see Nataku standing in the rain of sakura petals, cloth floating around him like a cloak. Seishirou grunted his displeasure and turned off. "Seishirou, you know the result of today's fight, don't you? We'll see how well you truly do fair against the Sumeragi. These were what 'Kamui' said to tell you," Nataku said in a mechanical tone. "Do you always do as your daddy says?" Seishirou made it more of a statement then a question but walked off, perfering not to persue the topic.   
  
As if on cue, Subaru's form appeared in the distance, walking through the light given off by the newly born sun. The young onmyouji looked flustered, but Seishirou didn't mind. Subaru was always beautiful, especially when he was weeping. Seishirou approached Subaru cautiously, eyeing him a bit. Subaru, feeling himself being searched, instinctively lowered his head. Seishirou smiled. "You are ready?" he whispered, watching Subaru slightly recoil before nodding a single bob of his head. Subaru was embarassed and frightened. Just how Seishirou liked him.   
  
In a quick motion Subaru flung a few ofuda around, eyeing Seishirou as if his attack was meant more for show then to actually hurt the man before him. Seishirou closed his eyes under his dark glasses, struck by a bit of energy, but he didn't dodge. Subaru was surprised. "Is he trying to lose?" he thought to himself. "Your friend comes," Seishirou smiled, pointing at Kamui who walked up the street in an angry stride, gazing darkly at both of them. Subaru looked confused, "Kamui? What are you doing?" he requested, eyeing the younger man in a bit of confusion mixed with awe. For once, Kamui had managed to make himself look regal. And powerful. Very, very powerful. Kamui glared at Subaru, "Making you happy!" he hissed, his eyes on the verge of tears. Subaru looked a bit surprised. Fuuma, walking out from behind the Sakura Barrow, smiled. "Of course. Seishirou, do you plan to fight back?" Fuuma said coolly, eyeing the others. Seishirou smiled. "If I had the chance, I'd spend eternity waiting for Subaru to come to me. And I know to do that, I must die. Therefore, Kamui of the Dragon of Heaven, I don't plan to fight you, I plan to let you have what you desire---my death," he purred, eyeing the sudden look of desperation on Subaru's face. "Of course he doesn't want me to die," Seishirou thought coldly, "he wants to kill me himself."   
  
Kamui dropped Shinken, unable to move and looked down. Subaru looked at Kamui. "Pitiful.. worse then me.. poor kid.." Subaru thought sadly, and contemplated putting a hand on Kamui's shoulder for comfort. In a second instant, Seishirou's eyes had widened and he was tumbling to the ground. In Subaru's eyes, the world seemed to have slowed as he eyed the fallen Sakurazukamori, the twin of Kamui's sword placed deep through the man's back. Instantly Subaru fell to his side, pulling him up into his lap. "Seishirou-san!" he called out desperately, throwing the sword from the dark onmyouji's back. Seishirou looked up, and smiled sadly into Subaru's single glimmering green eye. "You know, you can be so cute.. this is what I wanted, Subaru-kun.." he started but his eyes dropped shut and he fell limp in Subaru's arms. Seishirou was dead. Kamui looked at Subaru's desperation, the terror in the Sumeragi's eyes.   
  
Kamui wasn't sure if it was pity or compassion that made him do it, but he slammed Shinken through Subaru's back. In a soft echo, Subaru made a whimpering noise of pain, but his face didn't express it. "Thank you, Kamui.." Subaru whispered, falling against Seishirou's fallen body, the two of them battered and bleeding against one another. After a few soft pants, Subaru closed his eyes, and lay still. Kamui looked like he was about to die as he turned away, and glared at Shinken. Resisting the urge to cry, he started off through the dark streets. Fuuma and Nataku nodded to one another, and picking Shiken up, Fuuma walked off in the other direction, closely followed by Nataku's curiously lost gaze. He knew what had happened, but he didn't understand why. Then again, there were a lot of things he still had yet to learn. And his daddy was going to teach him, Nataku thought pleased as he faded with Fuuma into the shadows of the night 


	4. Epilogue

The Tragedy- Sakura ni Torawareta 

**sakura ni torawareta**

  
  
_Epilogue-_   
  
  
In the shadows of a room, Subaru's eyes flung open, one emerald, one clear and glass. White. Subaru glanced around, startled. "Where? What?" he moaned, touching the bed and the side of the wall. His hand didn't go through it. He blinked, surprised. He tore off his shirt and looked at his lower stomach. "No cut?" he stared. He stared blankly at his chest for a few moments, before the door was swong open and he was greeted by Kamui and Yuzuriha, the latter with an ice cream cone, both of which were smiling sincerely. "Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha beamed, offering him the ice cream. Subaru blinked twice, then took it. Kamui grinned. "How was your night?" he teased, noticing Subaru topless. Subaru blinked twice, again, then shook his head. "I had a nightmare.. or was it a good dream? I don't know.." he whispered, licking some of the ice cream. Kamui's expression changed a bit. "And you felt the need to take off your shirt?" he replied, confused. "In my dream, Seishirou was killed by Fuuma, dying in my arms.. and you took pity on me.. and killed me.." he whispered.   
  
Yuzuriha and Kamui looked at each other, wondering if Subaru had forgotten that Seishirou was already dead. "Subaru-san.." Yuzuriha began, but Subaru waved her off. "I know he's dead.. but in my dream he was very much alive. I guess that happens when you wish so hard.." he muttered, climbing out of bed and over to the window. It was raining. He smiled some, lighting a cigarette. "Oh well," he thought, staring at the city, "at least I got my answer in the dream. If I only could have it now.."   
  
Seishirou and Fuuma stared down at Subaru's window from the apartment building's room. Seishirou looked slightly transparent, while Fuuma of course was perfectly solid. "He dreamt about you," Fuuma whispered. The transparent man turned to Fuuma, nodding. "When you see him.. tell him I'm waiting for him.. with Hokuto," Seishirou purred, then faded away completely. Fuuma grinned at where Seishirou was, knowing there were to be many more joining them soon enough. To himself, he wondered when Subaru himself would be a victim. Looking down, he saw Subaru leaning on the windows edge with a child's innocence in his eyes, and next to him, he saw Kamui. He smiled slyly, hair blurring in the wind gently, then turned and walked off in the opposite direction. 


End file.
